Unexpected Surprises
by Hitana
Summary: Suzaku doesn't know that Lelouch remembers everything. But neither of them know what else Lelouch is hiding inside of him. SuzuxLulu m-preg. Spoilers for early R2.
1. Illness

Well, here it is, my first *published* Code Geass fanfic! I'd like to point out that I don't normally read M-Preg fics, mainly because they normally involve aliens or some weird genetic defect that somehow makes the uke some form of hermaphrodite. But worry not, for this will not be one of *those* stories.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. For those of you that I correspond with frequently, you may recognize a few inside jokes in here, but nothing that will completely distract from the story (I hope.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, Lulu and Suzu would be canon.

**Unexpected **

**Chapter 1: Illness**

Bright sunlight shone in through a crack in the curtains, falling upon the pale face of Lelouch Lamperouge. The teen stirred, burying his face further into the tanned chest of the boy he had fallen asleep against. He tightened his arms around the other boy's neck, snuggling as close as possible and hoping to fall asleep again before the insufferable morning-person personality of his companion awoke for the day. _I swear, if he makes me get up at dawn on a Saturday again, I'll kill him._ Lelouch thought bitterly, trying to concentrate on the even breathing of his partner and hoping to match it soon enough. _But at least he stopped asking if I wanted to work out with him when he gets up at this ungodly hour._

The Britannian stopped all movement when he heard a break in the other boy's breathing. One purple eye opened, trying to get a glimpse of that beautiful sleeping face as it awoke, only to discover that the disturbance was only a soft moan and a snore. He almost laughed, watching his lifelong friend slumber. _He's such an idiot,_ he thought, watching as one tanned arm rose up, scratched the face it belonged to, and lowered again, back to its designated place around Lelouch's trim waist. _But damn is he cute._

Lelouch tried futilely for a short while to fall back into his dreams, but when it became clear that this was not going to happen, he adjusted himself and settled in to watch his lover sleep instead. How had it happened? How had he gotten so lucky as to fall in love with someone like him? The knight was the epitome of goodness and honor, while he… Lelouch sighed softly, remembering all of the horrible things he'd done. Thanks to him, Suzaku had nearly been killed for Clovis's murder. Because of him, Euphy, the person that was probably meant to be Suzaku's true love, was dead. Because of him… Because of him Suzaku was Knight of Seven! Because of him Suzaku wasn't picked on every day at school! Because of him Suzaku was in good favor with the emperor. Because of him Suzaku had something to fight for! If Lelouch hadn't created Zero, Suzaku would still be a lowly foot soldier for the Britannian forces!

Anger seethed inside of him as he thought of how he had to keep this hidden. Suzaku knew that Lelouch had been Zero. Yet the Japanese boy didn't know that Lelouch knew that. As far as Suzaku knew, Lelouch was still blissfully unaware of all of his sins, all of the people he'd killed and all of the lives he'd ruined. He thought Lelouch had no idea where C.C. was, or even _who_ she was. Suzaku thought Lelouch was still convinced Rolo was his true brother, and that he had never had a sister at all. The thought of all of the secrets he had to keep from the man he was so involved with made him want to vomit.

Lelouch's stomach gave a violent wrench, and Lelouch immediately broke himself free of Suzaku's gentle, sleeping embrace. Why did he have to sleep on the bed against the wall and furthest from the bathroom? He clambered over his lover and ran to the bathroom, throwing up immediately in the sink. He coughed as the bile freed itself from his mouth, gagging and wishing there were some way to get the taste out of his mouth. Once his stomach had settled, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, his face was no paler than normal, his hair was messy from sleep, his eyes still had a glaze of sleep about them, and his lips were flawed only by a thin line of saliva that hadn't quite made it past with the rest of his stomach contents. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the sink, he wiped away the last remnants of his vomiting, and he sighed as he grabbed his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from inside the mirrored medicine cabinet.

"Lulu?" came a soft, sleep-muffled call from the bedroom proper. _Crap. Why'd he have to wake up now?_ Lelouch finished brushing his teeth, rinsed the brush and put it back on its hanger, right next to the bright blue brush that had only been there for a few weeks now, even since Lelouch had insisted Suzaku move in with the "Lamperouge" boys.

"_If we're going to have such an…. Intimate relationship,"_ Lelouch had said at the time. _"Then there's really no point in you staying in the dorms, is there? I'd rather not have you rushing back there every morning to get a change of clothes before class starts."_

Suzaku had been unsure at first, but eventually he agreed, and he had moved his few possessions into the club house with his lover and the fake brother. Rolo hadn't been terribly pleased, of course, but Lelouch reminded him that it was always best to keep boyfriends close and secret enemies closer.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Suzaku called again, his voice stronger this time. Lelouch quickly ran his fingers through his black hair, hoping to tame it a little. It was then that he noticed he was still naked from the night before, and he wished he'd have had the time to collect his clothes for the day, making the appearance that he had simply risen earlier than normal.

He sighed as he opened the bathroom door and smiled as he saw the same streak of light that had woken him up shining across Suzaku's face. "Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked calmly, crossing the room to the bed and climbing back onto it, straddling his lover for a moment and giving him a kiss on the lips before flopping down next to him and wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck again.

"You're up early," Suzaku commented, settling himself back and pulling the Britannian closer. "What were you doing in the bathroom? You seemed like you were in a hurry."

Lelouch blushed slightly, knowing that Suzaku would be able to tell if he were lying (at least about something as trivial as this. He never noticed the big lies). "I think I ate some bad sushi last night, actually. I woke up and my stomach was screaming."

"Really?" Suzaku's emerald eyes widened in worry, and he kissed Lelouch's pale forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Lulu! I should have known you had a sensitive stomach! Next time I'll be more careful about which restaurant we choose, okay?"

Lelouch smiled, nuzzling his face into the dip between Suzaku's collarbone and chest. "How about next time you make it for me? That way I know it's safe." He kissed Suzaku's skin gently. "How did I get so lucky to have my very own knight in shining armor? Let alone one that cooks!"

Suzaku chuckled, the sound oddly amplified in Lelouch's ears by his position on the other's chest. "If I recall, my fair maiden isn't such a bad cook, either."

Lelouch looked up at him then, amethyst and emerald meeting in an intense gaze. "'Maiden'?" Lelouch asked, puzzled. "I believe you make very short work of my virginity, Sir Knight."

A deep crimson blush spread across Suzaku's face and his arms tightened their grip around Lelouch's bare waist. "Speaking of which," Suzaku began, obviously uncomfortable. "How does your—ah… How do you feel this morning?"

Lelouch was sure that the ordinary paleness of his face made his own blush look much deeper. "Fine," he answered quickly. "It doesn't hurt as much as the first time. I think I'm…. getting used to you."

"Good," Suzaku said softly, effectively ending the conversation. Lelouch nuzzled into Suzaku again, inhaling his lover's scent and using the aroma to help drown out the last lingering trace of vomit from his senses. The two lingered in calm silence for a few moments before Suzaku began to stir.

"I should get started on my work-out," he offered as an excuse for breaking the contact between them. He reached down to the floor by the bed and came up with the pants and boxers he'd been wearing the night before, before Lelouch had so hungrily torn them off. Pulling them on over his naked form, fully aware of Lelouch watching him, he turned to face the bed and smiled as he zipped up the fly of the dark blue jeans he'd worn out to dinner.

"You know, it's weird," Suzaku continued, lying down on the floor and beginning his morning crunches.

Lelouch scooted closer to the side of the bed, peering over the mess of sheets and pillows at watch his lover exercise. "What's weird?" He asked, taking the bait he'd been offered.

"We both ate that sushi last night, didn't we? But you're the only one that got sick off of it." He stopped his crunches, flipping over to do a few push-ups, making it a little easier for him to look at Lelouch as he spoke. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure," Lelouch said, also puzzled by this fact. "Maybe it was just the one bad piece? Maybe that's why it didn't effect me until this morning, too."

Suzaku seemed to accept this excuse, much to Lelouch's relief. He didn't have the heart to tell his lover that this was actually the second day of illness the ex-prince had experienced. "So what do we want to do today?' Lelouch asked finally, watching as Suzaku flipped over once more and resumed his crunches.

"Whatever you want to do," Suzaku said between movements. "Just remember that I have to go into work at noon. I'll be gone until later tonight."

_Oh._ Lelouch thought, his face falling. _Of course he has military duties. Why wouldn't my bastard father want to ruin my time with Suzaku, even if he didn't know he was doing it?_ "Are you going to be home for dinner at all? I'm sure Rolo won't mind eating late."

"Don't worry about me, Lulu. I'll just get something on my way home. You and Rolo go ahead and eat when you get hungry." He looked up from his exercises just in time to see Lelouch smile softly at him. "What?"

"You're so sweet," Lelouch said. "What do you want to eat for dinner? I could make us some chicken or something."

Suzaku stopped his crunches and gazed at his boyfriend again. "Lulu, I told you not to worry about it. I'll fend for myself."

"Well, I'm telling you that you don't have to."

"What if I want to?"

"Then you can eat something on your way home and then feel like an ass when you come in the door and see Rolo and me waiting to eat dinner with you."

"Since when does Rolo eat with us? He just takes his food to his room to avoid us being all 'mushy' and 'gay' around him."

Lelouch laughed softly. "Rolo's just protective of his onii-san, and he hates seeing me so happy with someone like you. He'd rather see me happy with a cute, curvy girl that doesn't risk her life for the empire every day of her life."

Suzaku suddenly stopped his exercise and looked at Lelouch, his eyes staring deeply into the soul hidden behind the purple orbs. "Is that what you want, Lulu?"

Lelouch nearly slapped the knight. "Of course not! I _love_ you, Suzaku! You're the only person I ever want to be with! Even if my brother doesn't approve, I can fall in love with whoever the hell I want to! And let's face it, Suzaku, I chose you a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Suzaku asked, crawling across the floor on his hands and knees to bring his face as close to the Britannian's as possible. _Is this a test?_ Lelouch couldn't help but wonder. _I know I can't say "eight years ago" because I'm not supposed to have known him then. Even if that is the truth…_

"Well, let's see, I think I first started falling for you when you saved me from falling off a roof while chasing a certain feline."

The Japanese knight smiled and laughed softly at that. "I remember that day. That was the day I first joined the student council."

"On my urging, if you want to get technical." Lelouch smiled, leaning in to plant a swift, chaste kiss on Suzaku's cheek.

"That's right." Suzaku smiled, connecting his lips to Lelouch's for a not-so-chaste kiss. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"You did." Lelouch smirked, his arms snaking around Suzaku's chest and his forehead resting on the Japanese boy's broad shoulder. "You didn't stop thanking me until I told you to stop. And after that, you started kissing me, instead."

"I'm just glad you haven't asked me to stop doing that." Suzaku said softly, burying his face in Lelouch's soft, black hair.

"Nor do I intend to. I let you slip away for a year, Suzaku and I don't have any intention of letting that happen again."

"And what if Zero kills me? What will you do then?"

Lelouch laughed softly, lifting his head to stare into Suzaku's eyes. "I hardly think Zero is any match for you, Lord Kururugi. He's almost as skinny as I am. I was surprised you didn't snap him like a toothpick when you caught him."

"He was tougher than he looked," Suzaku said, his gaze not leaving Lelouch's. Either the Britannian was one hell of a liar or he really _didn't_ remember anything. "He's as skinny as you are, but he's also as smart. And he's ruthless. Plus I knew that he was of no use to the Emperor dead. At least not until he could be officially executed."

Lelouch nodded once, growing tired of the conversation of his own supposed "death". "Finish your exercises, Suzaku. You'll get flabby if you don't, and I like my man fit and sexy." He trailed one long, slender finger down Suzaku's bare chest, tracing every line on the right side of his torso. Suzaku shuddered, and Lelouch smirked, knowing that he had both emphasized his point and effectively changed the subject.

~*~

"I still say it's not natural."

"I still say it's none of your business, Rolo." Lelouch snapped, purple eyes staring daggers at the smaller boy.

"He'll kill you when he finds out you have your memories back." Rolo's fingers toyed with the locket Lelouch had given him. He stared at the wall, not wanting to make direct eye contact with his "brother". Lelouch hadn't used his Geass on Rolo yet, and Rolo didn't want to be forced to accept this disgusting truth so easily. "You may claim that he loves you, but that didn't stop him last time, did it? He kissed you before leaving for battle, and then still turned you over to the emperor."

"Shut up!" Lelouch spat. "Don't pretend you know anything about this, Rolo!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't pretend to just be Lelouch Lamperouge, Britannian student. What kind of trusting relationship can spawn from lies?"

"The bond between 'brothers', obviously."

The brown-haired youth opened is mouth to snap back at the other, but he could find no words to combat Lelouch's. They were living a lie, and they both knew it. Yet they still trusted one another, didn't they? Rolo was quickly rising in the ranks of the Black Knights due to his personal connections with Zero. Lelouch still treated Rolo with respect, even though he knew the boy was only here as a substitute for his still-missing sister.

"I still don't think he's good enough," Rolo said finally, standing up from his chair suddenly, stuffing the tiny locket into the pocket of his school uniform, and striding from the room without a second glance. "Now hurry up, we're supposed to meet C.C. in an hour, Zero."

Lelouch sighed, also standing and heading back toward the room he now shared with Suzaku, the source of the argument. He shut the door as soon as he was inside the room and began to pull off his school uniform. He tossed the black jacket and white undershirt onto the neatly-made bed, and then quickly crossed the room to his closet. The right half of the closet was now full of Suzaku's clothes, including several military uniforms, street clothes, and school uniforms that were obviously too large to fit onto Lelouch's slight frame. The left side was where Lelouch's clothes hung, or at least most of them.

Lelouch turned his head around quickly, his violet eyes searching the room, even though he knew it was empty. After verifying this, he quickly kicked the bottom of the left wall of the closet, causing the corner of the wall panel to come loose. He reached down and with nimble fingers he pried the wall panel out, revealing a second panel, the real one, hidden behind it. A small amount of the hanging rack was hidden behind the false panel, and on the pole hung the blue velvet outfit and black cape of the leader of the Black Knights, Zero. He quickly grabbed the clothes off of their hangers and grabbed the large, heavy black mask from a small shelf on the back of the fake wall.

Lelouch changed quickly and efficiently, and once he stood in Zero's full regalia, he pushed the false panel back into place, effectively making the closet approximately twelve inches shorter than it should be. Lelouch made sure that the panel was lined up perfectly, just the way it had been before he'd kicked it out. He hated having to hide things this way, but with Suzaku sharing a bedroom, and even sharing the closet with him, it was necessary.

"You ready? We have to get going," Rolo's voice said from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yeah," Lelouch called, closing the closet door, stuffing his discarded uniform into a duffel bag, and heading towards the door. He took one last look around the large room, noticing that the sheets had been changed just that morning. Lelouch had thrown up yet again, and this time he hadn't been able to scramble over his lover fast enough to make it to the bathroom. He sighed, recalling the short argument he had had with Suzaku that morning before the knight left for the day.

---

_"I'm getting worried, Lulu," Suzaku said, placing a hand gently on the Britannian's forehead, checking his temperature._

_"I'm fine, I told you that. Just something I ate."_

_"Then your stomach's been really finicky lately. This is the fourth day in a row."_

_"Maybe it's some sort of bug. I'll be fine in a few days."_

_"Maybe not, Lelouch. Maybe it's something serious. You should see a doctor."_

_"Maybe you should stop being a stubborn idiot."_

_"I'm not the one being stubborn, you are. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment. I'm off tomorrow, so we'll go after classes."_

_"But I'm fine! I promise!"_

_"It's not just the vomiting, Lelouch. You've been….. sensitive lately."_

_Lelouch blushed, trying to glare at his lover and reduce the blood flow to his cheeks at the same time. "Shut up," he ordered._

_Suzaku shook his head, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I just worry, Lulu. If there's something wrong, something making you sick like this, I want to know what it is."_

_Lelouch sighed, his body relaxing and slumping against the younger boy. "Okay, fine." He placed one hand on Suzaku's cheek, staring into his eyes sternly. "But if nothing's wrong with me, you owe me something big, got it?"_

_"You mean…?" Suzaku asked, his eyes widening._

_"Yes," Lelouch nodded. "You have to do all of my student council work for a week. Including any hare-brained scheme of Milly's. And no scolding me for ditching classes."_

~*~

"You're late, Lelouch," C.C. said in her normal cool voice as she drew Cheese-kun close to her chest. Her golden eyes stared at the masked boy as he and Rolo entered the meeting room. C.C. and Kallen were both there, lounging on sofas across a small table from one another. Kallen merely nodded to acknowledge the presence of the two boys.

"Traffic," Lelouch explained, removing the Zero mask and setting it on the table between the girls and taking a seat on a third side of the table. Rolo sat down opposite Lelouch, staring silently at the mask, then looking up to glare at his surrogate brother for a moment, making it clear that their argument had not been forgotten.

"This is why you two should stay here with us," Kallen said grumpily. "It's not fair that you two get to have lives while we hide like rats."

"I have to keep people thinking that I don't remember anything, Kallen." Lelouch sighed, not wanting to get into this conversation again. He'd already had enough arguments for the day. "If I were to disappear out of the blue, the emperor and his lackeys would know that I was really back under the mask."

"Plus a certain someone would be worried about you," Rolo muttered only just loud enough for the others to hear.

"What?" Kallen asked, staring at Rolo curiously. "A 'certain someone'? Don't tell me Shirley finally snared Lelouch!"

"It's not that silly girl," C.C. said matter-of-factly, turning her gaze to Lelouch and smirking. "Lelouch, I'd like to have a chat with you in private later."

"It will have to be much later, Witch. Rolo and I can't stay much longer."

"What? You just got here!" Kallen sat up straight, her eyes gleaming with internal rage. "What the hell is more important than a rebellion that _you_ started, Lelouch?"

"His boyfriend." Rolo was once again playing with his locket, avoiding the glare that Lelouch was now shooting him.

"His _what?_" Kallen demanded, turning to Lelouch once more while C.C. simply sat still, smirking as though she knew the entire time. "Lelouch, you can't mean…"

"Yes, Kallen," Lelouch began, standing up gracefully and pulling the mask from the table. "I'm dating Suzaku. Consider it my own attempt to bring the Knight of Seven over to our cause. As well as my own unique idea of sabotage." He smirked just before replacing the mask over his face and turning on his heel. "Now that Rolo has effectively killed any chance of getting any work done, we will continue this meeting on Wednesday afternoon. I'm busy with my school duties tomorrow."

Kallen stared in disbelief as Lelouch left the room without another word, followed closely by Rolo. "What the fuck was that?" Kallen asked softly to herself as the door closed, leaving her alone with the immortal woman once again.

"You don't know the half of it," C.C. said almost to herself. She moved from her seat for the first time and walked to the window, Cheese-kun still in hand, and watched as Lelouch and Rolo left the compound, heading back toward Ashford Academy. "You should have talked to me first, Lelouch."

~*~

"Welcome home, Suzaku," Lelouch smiled as the other boy came in the door and immediately kicked off his shoes. Lelouch still found it cute how Suzaku clung to the old Japanese customs. The knight had even tried to teach his lover to use chopsticks to eat fried rice a few weeks ago (admittedly with very little success.)

"Thank you, Lelouch," Suzaku said, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs, crossing the room in a few quick steps and kissing the ex-prince tenderly. "Though I am curious as to how you got back so early. Didn't you have P.E. as your last class today? The gym's all the way across campus."

"And I didn't feel like walking all the way there, only to come all the way back," Lelouch said simply.

Suzaku's face fell. "You ditched your classes again?"

"Most of them," Lelouch admitted. "I went to the ones we have together to make it appear that I went to them all." Suzaku sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do about his boyfriend's constant absenteeism. "Now hurry up and get changed, Suzaku. Even if you're forcing me to go, I still expect you to look normal when we get into the doctor's office."

The examining room was typical. A sheet of white paper covered the examining table, which sat near a desk covered in sterile instruments. Tacky paintings and charts showing the human circulatory and digestive systems hung on the white walls. Lelouch slowly crossed his right leg over his left, leaning back on his hands on the table, making the paper crinkle loudly in the quiet of he room that was broken only by himself and Suzaku breathing.

"Mr. Lamperouge?" Asked a soft female voice as a young nurse entered through the open door. She held a clipboard in her hands, which her eyes were completely glued to. She removed a pen from the chest pocket of her bright pink scrubs and smiled up at Lelouch, looking at him for the first time. "What sees to be the trouble?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said quickly, glaring at his boyfriend. "Tell her. You're here for a reason."

The nurse smiled politely. "Why don't we just check the vitals first? Then we can talk about the symptoms." Happy for any chance to stall, Lelouch nodded, allowing the nurse to take his temperature and blood pressure, check his pulse and breathing, and test his reflexes. "Now lets get you weighed and measured," she prompted.

Lelouch stepped onto the scale that stood ready in the corner of the room and watched as the nurse lifted the bar to measure his height. Once she had scribbled the figure down on her clipboard, she began to slide the scale until it balanced. "One-oh-nine," she said, scribbling the number next to Lelouch's height.

"One hundred nine?" Lelouch asked in disbelief. "I just had a check-up two months ago, and I was one hundred six!"

"Lelouch," Suzaku said softly from his chair by the examining table. "Three pounds in two months isn't a bad thing. Especially because you're underweight anyway."

"Your friend is right, Lelouch," the nurse agreed, gesturing that Lelouch could return to the paper-lined table. "I'm surprised they didn't put you on supplements at your check-up."

"They probably tried, but Lelouch is strange. He can talk a priest into becoming an atheist."

Lelouch shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to convince the doctor against giving him pills, since he had merely been Lelouch Lamperouge at that time. "It's a talent, I guess. Plus I hate taking pills, even when I'm sick. I don't need them when I'm healthy."

"Well, thankfully your weight is the only apparent thing that's unhealthy about you. But just to be safe I'd like to run a blood test to check for any vitamin deficiencies."

Lelouch sighed, sitting back onto the table and wincing as the paper crinkled again. He held out his left arm, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the long needle that would withdraw his blood. He squeezed Suzaku's hand tightly with his right hand as the nurse stuck him in the left arm, filling the clear vial with the deep reddish-purple fluid.

The nurse hurried off to send the blood for processing and returned a few minutes later to se the two boys smiling at one another sweetly. "Now, shall we get to the symptoms?"

"I promise it's nothing serious," Lelouch said firmly.

"He's been vomiting every morning for almost a week. His skin has also seemed more sensitive than normal."

"Is that so?" the nurse mused aloud as she wrote on the clipboard again. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really," Lelouch said. "Unless you count a mysterious three-pound gain with no change in diet or exercise."

"Well, you _have_ been ditching gym class, Lulu."

"Yeah, but I did that two months ago, too, Suzaku. So, as I said, there's no change in my exercise."  
The nurse furrowed her brow for a moment before worry crossed her face. "Lelouch, I hate to ask such personal questions, but are the two of you romantically involved?"

"Not that it has anything to do with anything, yes, we are." Lelouch replied snippily.

"And are the two of you….. sexually active?"

This time Lelouch only blushed, leaving Suzaku to meekly affirm her question.

"And Lelouch… are you… ah… on the… receiving end of that relationship?"

Lelouch's blush deepened, leaving the nurse to nod solemnly and scribble once again on her clipboard.

"Alright. Please excuse me while I go ask the lab to run another test on your blood."

"What test?" Lelouch demanded. "What's going on here? What does my taking it up the ass have to do with anything? What are you planning on doing?"

"I need to have them run a test we don't normally run on men like you… On men at all, really."

"What test?" Lelouch's demand was echoed by Suzaku this time.

The nurse gulped, taking a deep breath and gazing intently at her clipboard to avoid making eye contact with either boy. "I want the lab to run a pregnancy test."

Whew, first chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know if I should write another chapter or not.


	2. Discoveries

Well, here we are on chapter 2! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I was so glad that you all liked it!

Anyway, in this chapter, we'll learn a few things! How Lulu got knocked up in the first place, for one. And also yet another little surprise for our two expecting parents. We also get to see more of the pointless SuzuxLulu fluff we all love, and even a little suspense.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. I just squee over SuzuxLulu hotness like the rest of the fangirls out there.

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Anyone standing just outside the door would swear that the two expecting parents waiting for their first ultrasound view of their child were unhappy to find themselves pregnant.

Anyone standing outside the door would be right.

"That nurse is a moron!" Lelouch hissed, prodding his stomach as though to emphasize his point. "I can't be pregnant! I'm male!"

"I know, Lulu," Suzaku said softly, grasping his boyfriend's free hand and squeezing it tightly. "But all the symptoms fit. The throwing up in the mornings, fatigue, a little weight gain, and your skin's been so sensitive. And then its hard to mistake pregnancy hormones in a blood sample."

"Then they must have mixed my blood up with some woman's!"

"Or maybe… I don't know. Maybe you're just… unique?"

"Maybe you're an idiot, Suzaku. This is all just a waste of time! When they take that ultrasound, they're going to find nothing."

"You don't know that, Lulu," Suzaku said calmly. "Let's just humor them, okay?"

"Can we sue them for malpractice if this turns out to be nothing?"

Suzaku couldn't help but smile warmly at Lelouch. "I don't think that's how it works, honey." Leaning over from his seat and letting his face hover just inches from Lelouch's, he stared intently into Lelouch's eyes. "No matter what happens, Lulu, I love you. And I swear I will take care of you."

Lelouch glared at Suzaku, shifting his position slightly to get a better view of the door from his spot on the table. "You act like I'm some damn invalid, Suzaku. I'm fine. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to have a baby, and I'm not going to sit around and let you pamper me when there are much better things you could be doing."

Suzaku sat back in his chair suddenly, a wide grin splashing across his tanned cheeks as there was a tiny knock on the doorframe. Lelouch scowled, not wanting to end their conversation so suddenly. He tried not to look bitter or indifferent as the ultrasound technician introduced herself to the two boys.

"A little young to be expecting, aren't you?" She joked softly. Lelouch grumbled, at least thankful that she hadn't remarked on the fact that she'd never seen a teenaged boy in to get this specific exam.

"Well, we can't exactly say we were expecting this," Suzaku said sheepishly.

The doctor laughed lightly, smiling at Lelouch. 'No, I suppose not. Most same-sex partners don't expect pregnancy." She continued to smile sweetly, making an already grumpy Lelouch want to wipe it off her face. Especially when she directed him to remove his shirt and lie back on the exam table as she fired up the ultrasound machine.

Lelouch sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head, handing it to Suzaku and trying to smile weakly. He leaned back against the table and shivered at the cold paper and vinyl against his bare back. The technician removed a bottle of gel from the cabinet near the machine's black-and-white screen and squirted some onto the Britannian's abdomen, causing Lelouch to squirm a little in discomfort.

"Want me to do that, Lulu?" Suzaku said, a smile in his voice.

"Shut up," Lelouch growled. "It's cold. And being covered in lube isn't exactly comfortable."

"Just relax," the technician said, preparing the probe and bringing it against Lelouch's slick torso. "Now let's just see if we can find you two a baby."

Lelouch stared at the screen, not entirely sure what he was looking at. He tried to imagine what organs would look like based on charts he'd seen, but the thought that he was looking at his own liver was a little disturbing. He felt a large, warm hand twine with his own and he gladly turned his attention from the screen to his boyfriend, their eyes meeting for a long moment.

"Hmm…"

"What does 'Hmm' mean?" Lelouch demanded, tearing his eyes away from their emerald counterparts and going back to the screen. He certainly couldn't see much other than a field of black and faint outlines and spots in white.

"'Hmm' means "that's interesting." The technician said, maneuvering the probe a little to center on two small blips on the screen. "It does indeed look like you're pregnant, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch blinked, and Suzaku could be heard taking in a gasp of shock. "I'm… what?" Lelouch said finally.

"Pregnant." The technician went to the machine and hit a button. The machine began to whir, and a small printer began to excrete a copy of the screen's current image. She handed the finished image to Suzaku as she helped Lelouch wipe off the gel. "Those two little splotches are actually fetuses. I can't explain how, but you definitely do have twins growing inside of you, Mr. Lamperouge."

Suzaku stared at the printout in disbelief, his eyes leaving it only when Lelouch yanked it away from him to examine it himself. "You mean…" Lelouch said, his fingers dancing over the outlines of the two supposed babies. "I'm pregnant with… twins?"

"And they both look healthy thus far," the technician confirmed. "I'd say you're around 5 or six weeks along right now. Though honestly, since you are a very unique case, I can't say for sure how far along the pregnancy is right now."

"Twins…" Suzaku said softly, leaning over to gaze at the picture once again, kissing Lelouch's forehead gently. "And you thought it was food poisoning" he chuckled.

~*~

"I told you that you should have talked to me the other day, Lelouch."

"Shut up, Witch," Lelouch growled. The two were back in the same meeting room where Rolo had revealed Lelouch's relationship with Suzaku. "What does me talking with you have to do with my problem?"

C.C. sighed, her golden eyes sparkling with a slight hint of mischief. "Well, since you would have already conceived, nothing. I was hoping to talk to you well before this, but we were always so concerned with the Black Knights and keeping the Britannians from figuring out it's really you."

Lelouch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Just… tell me what you brought me here for, C.C."

"Well, you've already discovered part of it. It's possible for you to get pregnant."

Lelouch turned around to give her his best "no shit, Sherlock" look, his teeth grinding together in his mouth while he tried to bite back a snide remark.

"The second part is it's because of your Geass. You already know that it can have limitations, but it also can have… side effects. Hell, Mao was extremely small for his age before I gave him a Geass, and you know how tall he ended up being. Emperor Charles was perfectly healthy before his Geass, and afterwards all of his hair fell out and he had to use that stupid wig."

"So you're saying the uterus that just randomly popped into existence inside my abdomen is a result of my Geass?"

"Well, it does affect everyone differently," C.C. could tell that Lelouch didn't exactly believe her, but then again, he'd had a lot to get used to in the last day.

"Yes, but the other examples you just gave me were simple changes. How am I suddenly a transvestite? Are you going to tell me that Rolo was once a dog?"

C.C. frowned. "You don't have to be so bitter about it, Lelouch. If you weren't gay, you would never have known about this."

"So now my sexuality is to blame? Or are you just saying that because I'm having Suzaku's baby instead of giving you mine?"

The immortal witch froze, horror mixing with anger and embarrassment on her face. "I don't think we need to discuss that, Lelouch. I told you what I felt obligated to tell you, and you can leave now if you want to. I do have one question, though."

Lelouch turned away form the green-haired girl to avoid seeing the blur of emotions on her face. He nodded, though, indicating that he was listening. "What will you do about Zero?"

"I figured you would ask that," Lelouch smirked, turning back to her, thankful that her normal expressionless stare as back in place. "I've been trying to think about that all day long, and I think I have an answer that will work temporarily, at least. I'll need your help, though."

"Of course you need my help, Lelouch. You always do. I am the only one of the Black Knights that knows your identity that can still move about freely."

"C.C., I am going to need you to don the mask again, for a few months. From all of the research Suzaku and I have done in the past day, we've figured I won't start showing my…affliction for a couple more months. I can still function as Zero until that time. After the obvious signs begin, you will need to put on the Zero costume and act as me. I can establish a closed-circuit listening system, allowing me to hear any comments made toward Zero, and allowed them to hear my voice instead of yours."

"And if someone notices that I am strangely missing for five months?"

"Then I will tell them that I have sent you on a dangerous, private assignment. You are my accomplice, after all, so it would be natural for me to trust you with such a task."

"And what of your lover?"

"That may be the only problem I won't be able to handle. If Suzaku starts hovering over me during the latter months of my pregnancy, then Zero may be the one going on assignment, while you stay behind to be a link between Zero and the Black Knights. Ohgi can handle most problems, but for the main planning situations, I'll still have to find ways t contact you. Thankfully I know the emperor won't let Suzaku take an extended leave of absence from his duties as Knight of Seven, which means I'll be able to contact you when he goes to work. Or if it's important, I'll relay the message through Rolo."

"So you really intend to keep your secrets from the father of your child?"

"My children," Lelouch corrected, still trying to get used to the idea of having two small life forms depending on him more intimately than he ever thought possible. "And yes. As Rolo told me a couple of days ago, he didn't hesitate to turn me in to my father last year, even though he had kissed me not two hours before. If he found out that I was lying in his arms one minute and running around as a terrorist the next, he'd lead me to the execution grounds himself.

"Now that sounds like true love," C.C. mumbled bitterly.

~*~

"You still haven't told him, have you?"

"It's none of his business, is it?"

"But he's your brother!"

"This is why I haven't told him. Can you imagine his reaction if I just knocked on his door and said 'hey, Rolo, just so you know, I'm pregnant with Suzaku's twins.' I'm not doing it." The two sat in the dining room, sipping tea. Rolo had hidden himself away in his bedroom upon coming back from his afternoon classes, once again hoping to avoid his "brother" and the knight getting involved in a conversation he didn't want to hear.

"Do you want me to tell him, then?" Suzaku set down his teacup and gazed across the table at Lelouch, who was still staring intently at the last cold dregs in his own cup. "I think it would be easier for him to hear it form you, but if you're nervous…"

"He doesn't need to know just yet, Suzaku. I'm trying to find a way to tell him gently, so he doesn't try to kill you for knocking me up."

"How long are you planning on waiting, then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll tell him as soon as I can figure things out for myself. Suzaku, neither of us know anything about raising a child, let alone two! And I doubt we can afford to support them while we're still students. Not to mention that there's already three of us here, and we don't have a spare room to serve as a nursery."

"Well, we'd be much closer to graduating if I hadn't missed a year because of my knight duties and if you would stop ditching classes." Suzaku sighed, debating whether or not to pour himself another cup. "And I make enough money to support us, Lulu, don't worry about that. And I can get another job if I need to. We can get an apartment or a small house, and if we need to, the twins can share a room with us."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You really want to scar them for life, don't you? Making our children share a room with us while we practice giving them a little sibling." The Britannian laughed a very rare, genuine laugh normally only reserved for Suzaku, as he watched a deep crimson blush spread across the other boy's tanned cheeks.

"Lulu, I…"

"Relax, Suzaku. I was only joking. Of course we'd make Rolo babysit on the nights we have sex. It'll just be a challenge figuring out what to do when the urge strikes us at random." This time both boys blushed, recalling the night before when they had been discussing their pregnancy research one minute and lying blissfully in the afterglow of passion shortly thereafter.

"Speaking of which," Suzaku began softly, spinning his teacup slowly on the table. "Did you find out how long we can…?"

"We can make love all the way through to full term," Lelouch said, his low tone matching Suzaku's. "We just have to be careful."

Suzaku nodded silently, looking back into the amethyst eyes of his lover. "I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you, too, Suzaku," Lelouch chuckled, slightly taken aback by the subject change. "I always have. And I think I love you more ever since I found out…" he gently brushed his long fingers against his lower abdomen, bringing attention to the two other beings in the room.

"I still don't know how it happened, though. I know you're a male; otherwise I might not have wanted a sexual relationship with you. But if you're male, you shouldn't be…"

Lelouch shrugged, though he knew full well how it was possible. "Maybe this is a sign that we were meant to be together. Soul mates."

"Since when do you give fate a serious thought, Lulu?"

_Since I left your family's house eight years ago and found myself falling madly in love with you when you showed up here after so many years._ "Since you broke up with me a year ago, came back to Ashford, and we picked up like you'd just gone on another of your little missions." Lelouch hid his eyes from Suzaku again, hoping that the knight wouldn't discover his true thoughts. "Which, by the way… Why did you leave me last year?"

Suzaku gulped, not expecting such a confrontation. Lelouch actually looked insecure! "It's… complicated."

"Suzaku, spare me. I know you left because you caught Zero and then you were granted one of the highest positions you can get and taken under direct command of the emperor himself. But I want to know why you had to break up with me to do it." _I need to know if you'd leave me again if you found out I was back leading the Black Knights._

"Lelouch…" Suzaku began, standing up and walking around the table to wrap his arms tightly around the smaller boy's shoulders, kissing his dark hair gently while trying to think of a suitable lie. "It was because you and Rolo seemed so happy here, and I knew that I would have to be in Britannia for a long time. I didn't want to uproot you and your brother just so you could be with me. And I was worried because so many people say long-distance relationships don't work out."

"And you didn't think we'd be different?" Lelouch asked, twisting himself to sit sideways in his chair, leaning his head against Suzaku's shoulder and gripping his arm lightly. "You don't have any faith that I would wait for you? That I would sit at home like a good little boyfriend and stare out the window waiting for you to come back to me?"

"I didn't want you to." Suzaku sighed, pulling Lelouch up and plopping himself in the now-vacated chair. He wrapped his arms gently around Lelouch's waist and guided the boy onto his lap. "I didn't want you to end up like some old war widow, waiting for a man that may never come back to you. You had so many girls tripping over themselves to get a chance with you, Lulu."

"And if you haven't noticed, I like _being_ the girl in a relationship more than having one." Lelouch moaned softly as Suzaku leaned in and kissed his neck gently. "I was just worried that you'd found someone better than me. Someone that actually deserved you."

Lelouch felt Suzaku's chest begin to shake with amusement before he heard the low laugh escape lips that were still firmly attached to a spot directly below his right ear. "'Someone who deserves me'? I'm the undeserving on in this relationship. You took me back after I broke your heart! Hell, the fact that you let me kiss you in the first place was well more than I could ever hope for."

"Nonsense, Suzaku. The perfect knight has a right to choose his bride, does he not?"

Suzaku froze, his body going rigid. "Bride?"

"Not like… I didn't mean…" Lelouch's face glowed red again and he squirmed, trying to get away from Suzaku's iron grasp.

"Do you…. Want me to propose, Lelouch? Do you think we should get married?"

"It wouldn't do us any good, Suzaku. Even if it were legal for two men to marry, everyone would be able to tell that the babies were conceived before the ceremony."

"What babies?"

Green and purple met pink for one horrified moment. Suzaku released Lelouch from his grasp, causing the ex-prince to topple ungracefully to the floor at the knight's feet. Suzaku moved to lift his lover back to his feet, and suddenly…

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried from his position several feet away from the chair still holding a stunned Suzaku. Rolo stood behind the chair now, the last remnants of a bird-like symbol fading from his right eye. The youngest boy held a small switchblade in his hand, holding it poised against the knight's throat.

"What the—" Suzaku began before a sharp pressure pressed against his windpipe.

"Rolo! Don't hurt him!" Lelouch begged, scrambling up and stumbling toward the other two.

"Not before I get some answers, Lelouch," Rolo said evenly, allowing the assassin inside of him to unleash itself. His hand remained steady against Suzaku's neck as his eyes stared at his false family member. "You're going to talk, Lelouch. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on around here."

Wow, that chapter was a little shorter than Chapter one. But hey, we got a little of everything in this one, didn't we? Explanations as to how Lulu got pregnant, C.C. getting put in her place (and in case it's not obvious, C.C. is one of my least-favorite characters), pointless fluff, and Rolo being… Rolo.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again in chapter 3! By the way, if anyone is interested in beta reading this for me (since I'm sure it's full of horrible spelling mistakes), I'd greatly appreciate the help. I can catch a lot of errors myself, but no one's perfect, right?


	3. Arguments

Wow. I was caught completely unprepared for this much demand for a pregnant Lulu… I was expecting a little more time to work out the plot and all of that… But I hate to keep everyone waiting for me to sort everything out, so I'm going to try to turn this out as quickly as possible without turning this story into a piece of crap.

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, and I know that Rolo was being a bad boy in the last chapter, but I promise he's not going to kill Lulu's baby-daddy…. Yet.

Yes, this chapter's not going to be great. I do apologize for the filler. But I wanted to get something out as soon as possible, but my schedule wouldn't allow anything good to come out in a timely fashion… Next chapter should be much better, though.

Also, I am still looking for someone that is interested in beta-reading for this story. The more experience you have with beta-reading, the better. I can catch a lot of my own mistakes, but I'm not perfect.

**Chapter 3: Arguments.**

Rolo's eyes flicked from Suzaku's face to Lelouch's, judging by the looks in their eyes that they were actually serious. How could this be possible? He stared at his false brother, begging him to suddenly break his honest gaze and laugh at a joke well-played. "Lelouch?"

"Yes, Rolo?" Lelouch said softly, his violet eyes gazing deeply into the emerald eyes of his boyfriend. Rolo had removed his hand from Suzaku's neck after Lelouch had absently rubbed his left eye, reminding Rolo silently that Suzaku was still under the control of Lelouch's Geass. Trying to kill the knight would do absolutely nothing.

"How is this possible?"

Lelouch broke his gaze from Suzaku and turned his head slightly to look at Rolo instead. "Well, you know when you see two people making out? After they do that, they normally retreat to a bedroom and have sex. Babies typically result from such actions."

"I know that!" Rolo snapped, though admittedly he was slightly confused as to why Lelouch had added the first part about making out. Something about the wording, however, made it stick out in his mind. "What I meant was how is it possible for _you_ to have _his_ kid? Last time I checked you need both a man and a woman to do that."

"We're not sure either, Rolo," Suzaku said finally, speaking for the first time in several minutes. "But the blood tests and the ultrasound don't lie. Lelouch is having twins. And unless Lelouch has been cheating on me, they're mine."

Rolo looked at his brother again, giving him a pleading please-tell-me-you-cheated-on-him look. Lelouch turned back to Suzaku, his eyes on fire. "Cheating on you? With _whom?_ I love you, Suzaku. You are my first and my only. Hell, you're the only man I've ever even _wanted_."

"What about Shirley? And Kallen?"

"Last I checked, neither of them are men. Nor was I ever attracted to either of them. And even if I had cheated on you with them, which, I might remind you, I haven't even _seen_ Kallen for more than a year, I believe _she_ would be having the little brat, not me."

Rolo tried to hold back a laugh as he leaned against the dining room wall, watching the other two begin their fight. He went back to pondering what Lelouch had told him a moment before. _"When you see two people making out…" _"'See two'" Rolo muttering under his breath, watching as Lelouch and Suzaku continued to argue, Suzaku mostly defending himself and Lelouch accusing him of infidelity.

"The only reason you'd think I was cheating on you is if you have a guilty conscience!"

"No! I meant it as a joke, Lulu, honest!"

"Don't you dare call me that when I'm trying to be pissed at you, Suzaku!"

"What, 'Lulu'?"

"Yes! How many other people have you called something like that? Do you call the Knight of Three 'Gigi' when you fuck him?"

"Hey, I have told him several times that I am very happy with my lover. Don't blame me I he still tries to hit on me!"

Lelouch's eyes burned with fury. "You mean he's actually tried? Has he kissed you? Has he touched you? Have the two of you spent long nights together after your duties are over, lying in each other's arms?"

"No! He's hit on me once or twice, and I've told him I'm not interested! Because I'm in love with you—"

"'Euphy'? Is that what you were going to say, Suzaku? I'm sorry I'm no match for the lovely _Princess Euphemia_. I'm glad you settled for me after her death."

Suzaku was suddenly on his feet, his strong hand wrapped tightly around Lelouch's left wrist. "Don't _ever_ say that again, Lelouch."

Lelouch's anger melted away instantly, the realization of what he'd said finally hitting him. "Suzaku…" Violet eyes dropped to the floor, the wrist Suzaku had been holding went limp and the Britannian slumped against his lover. "I'm sorry, Suzaku. I didn't mean—"

"Lelouch, please. Spare me." Suzaku's tone was still hard, though the arms that slowly wrapped themselves around the smaller boy's waist showed that he was calming down quickly. "I understand that you're feeling a little… insecure. It was stupid of me to ever even think that you would be unfaithful. But let's face it, I don't deserve you, and if you did cheat on me, I wouldn't be upset. I would understand."

Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You're a Knight of Rounds! I'm just an ordinary Britannian kid."

Suzaku chuckled, one hand sliding up from Lelouch's waist, up his back, and tangling gently in his dark, soft hair. "I think the fact that you're having my children is a good sin that you're anything but ordinary, Lulu."

_That and I'm a prince,_ Lelouch thought to himself, taking a moment to steady his breathing completely and letting the last tiny bit of anger flow from him. "I don't know why we fight so much, Suzaku," Lelouch said with a soft laugh pulling away from the larger boy. "We're having twins together, and yet we can't even get along!"

"We get along fine," Suzaku said quietly. "You're just getting used to your new hormones. I'd imagine your symptoms would be worse than if you were a woman having a baby because your hormone levels are always a lot lower."

Lelouch sighed, plopping himself down into one of the dining room chairs and staring at his lover. "Suzaku?" He said, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "One of the pregnancy symptoms is swelling of the, umm… mammary glands…"

Suzaku suddenly burst into laughter, leaning over to wrap his arms supportively around Lelouch's shoulders, resting his hands over Lelouch's clothed nipples. "You're not going to grow boobs, Love. And even if you did, I'd still find you the most beautiful man in the world."

"But you said my symptoms would be worse…?"

"Lelouch, I just meant that in terms of hormones. Your estrogen levels are lower than most women's."

"So you're saying I'm going to be an asshole for nine months?"

"Well, no. You might have a few bad mood swings, and obviously you've got some nasty morning sickness, but…" The knight sighed, removing his arms from Lelouch's shoulders and pulling up a chair next to him, taking his hands gently. "But you do have one advantage. I've heard some women have trouble having sons because their bodies see a Y-chromosome as a foreign body."

"So if I'm having a boy, I won't have a bad time? How lovely. That's _totally_ worth nine months of hell."

"Lelouch, please," Suzaku said softly, squeezing the other boy's hands. "Think of this as a good thing! We were somehow able to do something no other gay couple has ever done! We're going to have twins, and they're ours. No one can take that away from us."

"I guess you're right," Lelouch said, a smile spreading across his face as Suzaku lifted Lelouch's right hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I'm just so nervous. The fact that we're the only two men to ever have a baby together means we have no idea what to expect. I had a hard enough time raising Rolo."

"Speaking of Rolo," Suzaku said, looking around the dining room. "Where's he gotten to? He was here a minute ago."

"Maybe our fighting scared him off?" Lelouch said, standing up quickly and making his way to Rolo's bedroom. He knocked, and after he heard no answer he opened the door, seeing instantly that it was empty. "He's not here," Lelouch told Suzaku, though he had a good idea where he was. "I'm going to look for him."

"I'll go with you," Suzaku said, reaching out to the coat rack in the dining room to grab his jacket. "I'm not letting you go off alone."

"I'll be fine, Suzaku! And besides, don't you have work?"

Suzaku stopped dead, looking into the kitchen and seeing the clock on the stove. "Oh, damn." He muttered. "I do. If you want to go look for him, that's fine, but stay close and come back if you get tired. If he's not back by the time I get home, we'll go look for him together."

"Yes, Master." Lelouch said sarcastically. "Go change and get to work before Lloyd gets mad for missing even one second with his star pilot."

"He already whines that I can't be available to him all day, every day." Suzaku said as he made his way to the bedroom, Lelouch following closely behind him. The Britannian sat on the bed while Suzaku dug through the closet to find his uniform. Each time Suzaku looked toward Lelouch's side of the small space, Lelouch tensed slightly, worried that Suzaku would find the slightest flaw in his disguised fake wall.

"Well, he can't have you all the time. Especially now that you're going to be a father. You need to be there for your pregnant boyfriend and the twins he's going to give you."

Suzaku removed his uniform from the closet and closed the door behind him, pulling off his shirt to reveal the sculpted chest that always made his lover drool. He smirked slightly as he watched Lelouch's face go blank and suddenly light with lust. "Lulu, your brother's out there. And I have work."

Lelouch shook his head for a moment, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. "Right. Sorry. But you started it!"

Suzaku pulled his uniform on as quickly as possible, nearly laughing when he removed his pants at the look that retuned to Lelouch's face. "I thought you weren't supposed to start craving sex for a few more months."

Lelouch's blush was deeper this time. "But my symptoms are worse than a woman's are, Suzu-chan," the ex-prince said, standing and crossing the room to his lover. "And it doesn't hurt that my boyfriend is sexy as hell."

"Go find your brother," Suzaku said quickly before he gave in. He gave Lelouch a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the bedroom door and towards the front entrance. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Goodbye, Suzaku," Lelouch said, hurrying after him to see him off. "I love you, Suzu-chan."

Suzaku smiled. "'Suzu-chan'?" He said, giving Lelouch another kiss. "I love you, too, Lulu." He turned slowly and opened the front door, giving Lelouch one last glance before closing it behind him.

"Damn!" Lelouch muttered, immediately pulling out his cell phone and dialing Rolo's number. He tapped his fingers on the doorframe as he heard the familiar tone indicating Rolo's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Came the assassin's voice from the other end of the call.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Where do you think I am?" Rolo's voice said impatiently. "I'm exactly where you told me to be."

"Good. Then stay there." Lelouch said, making his way back to the bedroom and kicking out the false wall of the closet. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. C.C. and I have something we want to talk to you about." Rolo hung up the phone without saying more.

~*~

"Welcome back, Zero," Kallen said as the familiar caped-and-masked figure walked into headquarters.

"Thank you, Kallen," Zero said, making his way toward the meeting room. "I understand that C.C. and Rolo are expecting me, so if you'll excuse me—"

"I heard Rolo talking about you and your… associate."

"Remind me to use you next time I need a spy," Lelouch remarked sarcastically. "Kallen, please. Go back to training. We need the Guren in top condition for the next attack."

"But Le—" Kallen began just before the meeting room door slammed in her face. "What the hell!" She yelled, fuming and stomping back toward the bay where the Knightmares were kept.

"About time you got here," C.C. said, falling into one of the soft chairs positioned around the same small table where Lelouch had officially been outed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting across from her. Rolo was lounging sideways in the chair to Lelouch's left, his legs hanging off of one arm and his back resting against the other.

"You're knocked up and asking _me_ what's wrong?" Rolo kicked one of his legs outward, crossing it over the other. "That's rich."

"Rolo," Lelouch scolded. "Knock it off. What did you need me here for?"

"Kallen heard us," C.C. said simply. "She doesn't necessarily know that you're pregnant, but she knows something is up."

"All the more reason for us to carry out our plan, C.C.," Lelouch said, removing his mask and setting it on his lap. "I'll be here to show everyone I'm fine for a few months, and then as soon as my…. weight gain becomes obvious, you will take over as Zero until I am able to return."

"If you're able to return at all," Rolo mumbled. He straightened in his chair, leaning forward and staring at Lelouch. "Once you have the two little abominations, you and your _knight in shining armor_ will be too busy changing diapers and making bottles to give a shit about his job or your rebellion."

"Are you saying you'd do a better job running things around here, Rolo?" Lelouch asked calmly. "Are you saying we should just stop the rebellion and turn ourselves in to the Britannian army?"

"Why not? You've obviously surrendered to the Knight of Seven several times."

"Boys!" C.C. said abruptly, her gold eyes flashing. "I don't care what you two think. Lelouch, the only requirement I have for you is that you stay alive. None of these other people mean anything to me. If you want out of all this, then get out."

"I'm not backing down, Witch," Lelouch snapped. "I've already waited nine years to get my revenge on my father, I won't wait any longer. Babies or no babies, I will finish what I started."

"Even if he finds out what you've been up to while he's at work?"

"If Suzaku finds out, then he'll be pissed. But I have ways of making him stay and accept that I'm Zero again."

"What? Pointing out that you're still his sweet little 'Lulu'? That he's responsible for putting you in a position that no other man has ever been in? That you're going to need his help to raise your two little brats?"

"I suppose you could always be a surrogate father if Suzaku does leave." Lelouch smirked, watching the younger boy squirm.

"Don't even joke, Lelouch."

"Then don't talk about it, Rolo."

"You can talk about it all you want to, Rolo," C.C. said, getting agitated by the fake brothers having their little fake argument. "But if you're going to do that, go somewhere else and whine."

Rolo frowned. "Then let's go back home, Lelouch. Lover-boy'll be back soon, anyway."

~*~

"Seriously, Rolo, I don't know why you're getting so worked up about all of this. Suzaku and I are mature adults. We can handle this."

"First off, Suzaku is still seventeen, and therefore not legally an adult. Secondly, just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're ready to have a kid, let alone two. You don't even have a paying job, Lelouch."

"Then I'll get one. The job market isn't too bad these days. Besides, when I crush Britannia, I won't really need a job, will I?"

"How so? Are you planning on dethroning Charles and becoming Emperor Lelouch?"

Lelouch laughed softly, trying to make it seem like Rolo wasn't dead-on. "I'm not next in line anyway. If I killed that bastard, Odysseus would take over."

"Right. Anyway, Lelouch, what do you know about raising kids in the first place? You've probably never even smelled a dirty diaper, let alone changed one."

"There are parenting classes that Suzaku and I can take. And I think I did an alright job raising Nunnally after we were sent away."

"Which is why she's now on the side against you, as if your baby-daddy."

Lelouch's amethyst eyes burned with carefully controlled fury. "That is irrelevant. Suzaku loves me, and he has loved me for more than a year. He knows I used to be Zero, and he still suspects that I may be Zero again, yet he stays with me. He even loved me enough to get me into this situation in the first place."

"Just because he forgave you once doesn't mean he'll forgive you again, Lelouch. If I found out you were keeping a secret like that from me, forgave you, and then you proceeded to carry on that secret even further, I'd be pretty pissed."

"Something tells me you wouldn't forgive me the first time, Rolo," Lelouch said dryly, turning away from his false sibling to gaze out the dining room window. "But that's you. Suzaku is different."

"I certainly hope you're right, Lelouch," Rolo said, standing up and walking toward the older boy. He placed one hand gently on Lelouch's shoulder as he passed on his way to his bedroom. "I wish the two of you the best of luck. Just remember that I warned you."

"Thanks, Rolo. But your warning isn't necessary." Lelouch stood up as well, heading toward the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for the three boys. "And by the way, be careful with your Geass. If you try to slit his throat like that again, I will have to kill you myself."

"Would you prefer he leave you, run free, and tell the whole world that his ex-prince boyfriend is carrying his twins?"

"I'd rather he end up in an asylum than a grave, Rolo. And if he ran around saying that, he'd definitely end up in a mental hospital."

"Whatever," Rolo shrugged, opening his bedroom door and stepping inside. "And remember, you're not supposed to eat a lot of fish when you're pregnant," he called just before the door closed completely.

Lelouch opened the refrigerator and sighed, pushing aside the salmon filets he'd been planning on making in favor of some ground beef and spaghetti sauce. He glanced down at his hips as he nudged the fridge door shut with his knee. "You two are already causing so much trouble. You're going to be just like Suzaku…"

Wow, that took awhile to write… School and work finally caught up with me (and now that I'm going to be working two jobs, plus school full-time, my updates are probably going to be extremely slow.) Anyway, sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I promise things will get better soon enough!


	4. Plans

Wow! I'm so sorry this took so long! I got blindsided by life, an then my computer crashed, I lost all my files (this story included) and I haven't found the Microsoft Office disks yet, so I am on my laptop typing this and hoping it doesn't overheat on me.

But anyway, without further ado, I present you with the long-awaited Chapter four!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I just wish I did.

**Chapter 4: Plans**

"Lelouch," Kallen said sternly, trapping the boy just after C.C., Rolo, and Ohgi had left the planning room. "You've been acting weird for a week! When are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Kallen," Lelouch replied calmly, removing his mask now that Ohgi—the only one still in the dark about Lelouch's true identity—had left the room. He looked at his former classmate and grinned softly. "I wasn't aware that my personal life was any of your business."

"Seeing as how I can make your life here a living hell by telling everyone that at school, you take orders from a dumb blonde with a sick passion for torturing you, I think it would be in your best interests to tell me what's going on."

For once, Lelouch had no real comeback prepared for this. "Kallen," he began.

"Just tell me, Lelouch! You're supposed to be able to trust me. You trust Suzaku, even though he turned you in to that bastard of an emperor!"

"Suzaku and I have a lot of history, Kallen. I knew him before he came to Ashford. I knew him before I fell into the truck that got all of us into this rebellion in the first place. My sister and I met him when we first came to Japan, before it was even Area Eleven."

Kallen gaped for a moment at this new information. Since when did Lelouch actually talk about his past? "What about C.C.? Is she even _human_? Yet the two of you seem pretty chummy with one another."

"C.C. and I are accomplices, nothing more. We have a deal worked out between us that will hopefully one day get us both what we desire. But frankly, I don't trust her as far as I could throw her, and… well, you've seen my in gym class."

"When did you ever go to gym?"

"Exactly my point. What most people called 'gym', I called 'reading period on the roof.'"

"But what about Rolo? He was sent to kill you, and now he's one of your advisers? Why do you trust him?"

"As I have told him before, he may not be my brother by blood, but he and I have spent real time together. I have to trust him partly because the Lelouch Lamperouge that has no memory of Zero trusts him. I also have to trust that, at any moment, he could tell the Britannians that that version of Lelouch no longer exists. The fact that he has not done that yet proves that the faith I have in him is justified."

"Then why don't you trust me? After all we've been through! After all I've done for you! I'm keeping your identity a secret! I wore a damned _bunny costume_ for you!"

"And your efforts are greatly appreciated, Kallen. But I don't see why I should trust you when you don't trust me. Maybe I am hiding something from you, and maybe I am not. The fact that you suspect me of keeping something from you is proof enough that you don't find me true to my word.

"Should a pilot not trust the commander giving her orders? The man keeping her and her comrades alive? The person giving her hope that some day everything—the doubt, the fighting, even the death of her beloved brother—will not be in vain? Have faith in me, Kallen.

"Don't think for a second that, if I am keeping secrets, I am only doing so to single you out. Perhaps this secret I am keeping would somehow affect your abilities as a pilot? In that case, I could not, for the sake of all we have worked for, let you in on such information."

"You never change, do you, Lelouch? You're always trying to cover your own ass. If it pisses me off this much, I can't imagine what it must be like to be Suzaku! You're only keeping a few important things from me, but you're lying to him outright by claiming to have no idea about any of this!"

"Telling him the truth could very well end my life, Kallen. And if I die, then the Black Knights, our rebellion, and everything we hope to accomplish for the Japanese people will fall with me."

"Then why are you even _with_ him?" Kallen's hands were balled into fists, wanting nothing more than to end this argument with one of those fists blackening one of those penetrating violet orbs.

"Because I love him, obviously, and love is more important than my life. But it is not more important than the lives of those depending on me."

"He'd better be a god in bed for you to take a risk like this, Lelouch."

"Do you really want me to comment on Suzaku's performance, Kallen?" Lelouch allowed the tiniest bit of mischief to sparkle in his eyes.

"Ew!" Kallen squealed, covering her ears quickly. "Stop being such a fag, Lelouch!"

Lelouch's eyes fell flat before becoming filled with rage. "I can't help what I am, Kallen _Stadfeldt_, any more than you being half-Britannian."

"Geez," Kallen said, backing away from Lelouch's angry glare while trying to hide her own fury at the use of her father's surname. "Don't get those tight pants of your in a bunch, Lelouch."

"Then perhaps you should stop trying to delve into my private affairs. I am weaving a complex and delicate web, Kallen. And if one nosy thread continues to cling to the spider, it may be cut from the pattern completely." The ex-prince stood up, replacing the face-concealing mask that completed his symbolic image, and left the room—and its other occupant—behind.

Kallen stared after him for a moment. She contemplated his analogy of the spider web, and thought it very fitting. The willowy, cloaked-and-masked figure that was now leaving headquarters was like a black widow. Majestic, beautiful, dark and seductive. But getting too close could be disastrous. She almost felt bad for the Knight of Seven for the second time that day. Wasn't the black widow supposed to devour the male after mating?

She glanced around at the corridors of the Black Knights' hiding place. Were these people, her associates, all really fibers in a web? Or were they the flies, waiting helplessly for Lelouch to use them, drain them, and throw their bodies away?

She bit her lip as she thought of the planning meeting they'd just held. Lately, according to their scouts, the Britannian Army has been building forces in the Kyoto area, possibly to try to cut off the Black Knights' supplies, or possibly just as a strategic move to get closer to a new Sakuradite deposit found just outside the ancient city. Either way, all of them had agreed that action had to be taken. Zero has said there was a great probability that they could fall into a trap, since it was common knowledge that the Black Knights had ties to the Six Houses of Kyoto. He had also said that, if there was a trap, it would most likely involve the Knights of the Round that were currently in Japan.

_Perfect,_ Kallen had thought to herself. _If I can't get Lelouch to talk now, maybe he or Suzaku will let something slip when I'm holding the Knight of Seven's life in the Guren's claw._

With that thought in mind once again, Kallen smirked, heading to the Knightmare hangar to personally shine up that wicked claw for maximum effect.

"What do I care if you're dating Lelouch, Suzaku?" Kallen muttered to herself. "Once this battle starts, I'll make sure your traitorous blood covers the field! It'll make a very dramatic end, don't you think, Zero?"

~*~

"Suzakuuu…" The overly cheery voice was coming from above the Japanese boy's left shoulder. The Knight of Seven sighed as a long arm draped itself over both his shoulders, the pale hand resting about halfway down Suzaku's right arm, which at the time was holding a rather vicious-looking katana.

"Yes, Gino?" Suzaku relaxed his original surprised posture.

"Why are you dressed as a temple priestess?" Gino sized up Suzaku quickly, taking note of his traditional white-and-navy clothing.

"I always dress this way when I train, Gino. And this isn't a priestess' outfit, it's called a hakama."

"Too bad," Gino heaved an exaggerated sigh, disentangling his arm and turning away from the shorter boy, clearly bored. "You'd have made one sexy priestess… Oh! And the emperor is on the vid screen. You have orders." He grinned as he sang the last three words. "I'd change before you meet him, though. Don't want His Majesty thinking that you're loyal to the Elevens, do you?" The Knight of Three smiled widely as he left the room, though Suzaku knew the peace would be short-lived.

He changed out of his training clothes as quickly as possible, folding the fabrics carefully and making sure his military uniform was done up properly. He traded out his katana for the longsword he had been given during his second Knighting ceremony, being sure the scabbard was securely fastened to his hip.

He glanced at himself in a mirror as he made his way to the council room where he knew Emperor Charles zi Britannia would be waiting with his orders. He didn't think he worried about his appearance more than the other knights did when meeting the emperor, but then again, they only met him as a ruler. Suzaku, on the other hand, met him as both a leader and the father of his boyfriend. And this would be the first time that ruler and knight would speak since Suzaku and Lelouch had learned the news the week before.

He gulped, trying to steady his nerves before he pushed open the council room door. Once he was sure he had a grip on himself, he opened the door, saluted and bowed like a good little lackey, and closed the door behind him.

"I apologize for taking so long, Your Majesty," Suzaku said to the image of Charles on the video screen. It was still difficult for Suzaku to look at the man and not compare him to his children. He felt a small pang of guilt when he realized yet again that Lelouch looked nothing like his father, with the exception of his piercing, violet eyes. Nunnally looked more like the emperor than the pictures of Lady Marianne that he'd seen, but she was enough like her mother that she was pretty rather than harsh and demanding in her looks. Euphy had once had the same quiet beauty as Nunnally, hardly resembling her sister, Cornelia, but somehow managing to look like their shared father. Suzaku had never seen pictures of Euphy's mother, but he could only assume Cornelia looked more like her.

"I understand that I caught you unawares, Lord Kururugi, but I suggest you never allow this to happen again." The emperor's words reminded Suzaku of the one thing he always left out when comparing Charles to his children. Though Lelouch and Cornelia did not look much like their father physically, they all had the same calm, confident tone that said without saying, "obey me or suffer my wrath." And if Lelouch was any indication of what his father's wrath was like, Suzaku made a mental note never to cross him.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Suzaku said, bowing again.

The emperor on the other end of the call—from the background, Charles was sitting comfortably in his throne room—nodded once. Suzaku supposed that this meant both belief in his sincerity and acknowledgment that he'd noticed how Suzaku had finally learned not to stumble over the unfamiliar English words.

"Kururugi, you were raised in the Kyoto area of old Japan, were you not?"

"I was, Your Majesty." Suzaku had long since learned that, though the emperor himself had a tendency toward long-windedness, he did not appreciate the same from his subjects.

"Then I can assume you know the area well? That you would be able to navigate it well, despite the years since you have lived there?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Kyoto is an old city, and it is unlikely to have changed much."

"Good. The army is amassing there to take advantage of the new deposits of Sakuradite. But, as we know, the Black Knights had ties to Kyoto, as well."

Suzaku remained quiet, knowing where this was going and knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"The army is in need of a guide, Kururugi, They need someone that knows both the area and the language. As the highest-ranking former-Eleven in the Britannian forces, this task is yours."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Suzaku said, silently adding such comments as "You old bastard! You expect me to leave my pregnant boyfriend, your _son_, to spend a few months running around the city just miles from the home where I _killed_ my own father?"

"You leave tomorrow morning, then, Kururugi. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Suzaku said quickly, saluting just of a fraction of a second before the vid screen blanked out. Once he was alone, his formal posture evaporated. "Shit," he hissed under his breath. "Lelouch is going to _kill_ me."

~*~

"Kyoto?" Lelouch asked, feigning surprise. _Damn that man! Sending my boyfriend against the Black Knights! He can't _possibly_ know that I'm Zero again!_

"Just for a little while! It's a security issue, really. They shouldn't need me for long."

"Can't you go on… paternity leave or something? There must be something that will stop them from sending you!"

"And what would I tell them, Lulu? 'Sorry, sir, I can't go because my pregnant boyfriend might need me' doesn't sound like it would go over very well with my superiors."

"Well, if you say 'pregnant boyfriend' they might kick you out because you're gay. Or because they think you're crazy."

"Lulu, I _like_ being in the military! If I wasn't, we might never have met!" _Again_, they both added silently.

"But what if the Black Knights show up? They've been so much worse ever since this new Zero showed up! I hate to think of our children growing up without their Otou-san."

"I can handle Zero, Lelouch. I caught him before, remember?" _And besides, he won't kill me. You made damn sure of that._

"But this isn't the same person, Suzaku! The first Zero was executed, wasn't he?"

"So the records say," Suzaku looked at his boyfriend with a meaning he assumed only he understood. "I caught him, but I wasn't allowed to witness his execution myself."

"You risk everything to deliver that terrorist to the emperor, and they don't give you the honor of throwing the switch? That's crap."

"Maybe I didn't want to." Suzaku was staring so intently at Lelouch that he almost felt unnerved, though he knew any reaction would doom him.

"Why not?" he countered, almost daring Suzaku to say "you know why."

"Killing Zero wouldn't have ended this war, as we can already see. Plus, killing him wouldn't have brought back all of the people that died by his hands."

"It would have brought solace to those left behind, though," Lelouch said softly, drawing close to the other boy and stroking his cheek gently. "Especially for the victims' families to see an Eleven bring justice to the man that risked the lives of so many Elevens for the supposed purpose of peace."

"He killed Britannians, too," Suzaku said, unable to hide the pang of hurt in his voice as a young, pink-haired woman crossed his mind.

"You really think he meant to kill Princess Euphemia, Suzaku? I thought he only asked to speak with her, and then she…"

"It was intentional! You weren't there, Lelouch. You didn't have to see her… To watch her do that, to watch her die!" Suzaku stared deeply into Lelouch's violet eyes, challenging the Zero he knew was in there (though he did not know how deeply he was buried), challenging Euphy's murderer. He felt Lelouch's hand on his cheek again, and he wanted to slap it away, half expecting it to be stained with her blood. He wanted to grab the prince's wrist and force Zero out, to put an end to the pain he felt for Euphy's death.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch said softly, his thin fingers wiping the single stray tear from Suzaku's face. The Japanese boy blinked hard, trying to get rid of any other stragglers. Gazing again into Lelouch's eyes showed Suzaku that strange confusion that rarely showed itself in the normally level-headed boy. What was shining through now was pain, remorse, and sympathy. Pain for Suzaku's pain? Remorse for a life cut so tragically short? Sympathy for a knight forced to watch his princess slaughter his people? Or was this the pain for losing a sister, the remorse of killing her, and the sympathy for their mutual attachment to the girl?

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, squirming slightly as he snapped the knight out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Lelouch?"|

"Just… promise to come back. No matter what, come back to me."

Suzaku smiled through his self-pity, bowing sarcastically to the Britannian. "Yes, My Lord," he said in perfect English.

"Ugh," Lelouch said, turning a bit green. "You're going to make me vomit."

"Sorry!" Suzaku kissed Lelouch's forehead and helped him to the bathroom.

"Not you!" Lelouch snapped, falling to his knees in front of the toilet. "Your kids!"

"Lelouch, how can you be having morning sickness at dinnertime?"

"Because apparently your children don't like their Otou-san treating me like I'm somehow better than he is," Lelouch replied after a moment of retching with nothing to show for it.

After another few minutes of nausea, Lelouch finally felt well enough to stand and accompany Suzaku back to the dining room. The two sat next to one another as Rolo brought out the food he'd made, taking a plate for himself and vanishing into his bedroom.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Otou-san', Lulu?" Suzaku asked finally.

"Because that's what you are! That's the Japanese word for 'father', right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"You're their father, aren't you, so why can't you be their Otou-san?"

"Then we're raising our kids to speak Japanese? Wouldn't they be better off being raised like Britannians?"

"Can't we do both? Besides, their taking your surname, so they should address you with the proper respect!"

"Who says they're taking my name? Lamperouge is a perfectly good surname!"

"Suzaku, they're going to have at least one Japanese name each, and a surname is much easier to change than a given name." Lelouch tried to think of an example that wouldn't involve his own change from "vi Britannia" to "Lamperouge." "Besides, I'd like to have a Japanese surname someday…"

Suzaku stopped dead for a second, caught completely off-guard by Lelouch's suggestion of marriage. "But why can't they just call me 'Father' or 'Dad'?"

Lelouch smirked and kissed Suzaku's forehead, much like someone would do when talking to a confused child. "We don't want to confuse them, do we? Calling us both 'Father'!"

"I was thinking they'd call you 'Mother', Lulu." Suzaku nearly laughed at the look Lelouch gave him. He probably would have, had he not known how dangerous that was.

"Do I look female, Suzaku?"

"Well, no… But you're the pregnant one. It makes sense that the one that carries them for nine months is their 'mother.'"

"I wouldn't be pregnant if it weren't for you!"

"You wouldn't be pregnant if you weren't the one that said 'why do we need a condom? We're both male and neither of us has any diseases.' Or if you weren't such a damned adorable little uke."

Lelouch would later claim that the only reason they proved how willing an uke he really was that night was because he didn't want to spend what could have been their last hours together mad at Suzaku.

But, as they both knew, there was no way Suzaku would die on the battlefield.

Whew! Sorry again that took so long! I started typing this a week ago, but once again life took over and ate my free time. But it's done now! Isn't that great? Hopefully chapter 5 won't take me as long to write. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!!


End file.
